


Knight in Shining Flannel

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Ross is smol and needs to be protected, don't get blackout drunk kiddies bad things can happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: Drunk friends almost always lead to trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here! http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts  
> Ross told a story about his friend Justin causing a LOAD of trouble in an episode of Pokemon Art Academy. Who knows what other adventures he and Ross could have gotten into, right?

            “Just get in the car, Justin,” Ross sighed.

            “What ‘bout you Ross?” Justin slurred. “You gonna be able to get home?”

            “I’ll be fine.” Ross handed the taxi driver a twenty. “Keep the change. Just get him home before he causes more trouble, please.”

            He turned back to Justin, taking in the sight of his drunk friend. One of his shoes had somehow gone missing, half of his shirt was untucked, and he looked dazed. If he hadn’t just caused a huge ruckus in the bar, the sight would have been pretty hilarious. Ross needed to stop agreeing to be the designated driver when Justin was involved. Normally Ross would be accompanying his friend home to make sure he was safe, but he had an angry bar owner to deal with, and bringing Justin along would make the situation worse. Ross patted Justin firmly on the shoulder, closed the cab door, and watched it drive away.

            He dragged both of his hands down his face slowly, letting out a haggard sigh. This was going to be an uncomfortable encounter, that was for sure. Ross steeled himself and walked back into the bar. He apologized over and over to the owner, promised that it would never happen again, and offered to pay for the replacement chair as well as the several glasses that Justin had broken. He could feel someone staring daggers at him. It made him jittery. He just wanted to get out of there and go home. The owner was pacified. He told Ross to not worry about the damage as long as he and Justin stayed out of his establishment. Ross was more than happy to oblige, and he walked out as briskly as he could without actually running.

            The night air was refreshing after the stuffy atmosphere of the bar. Ross took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling. Relieved that this night was finally drawing to a close, Ross made his way to the parking garage a few blocks down the road. There was no one else on the street, and rather than take pleasure in the solitude, he felt on edge. Too many things happened to people when they were alone at night. It didn’t help that one of his friends had pissed off multiple people in the bar.

            “Hey,” a gruff voice behind Ross called.

            _Shit. Shit shit shit I’m gonna die_ , Ross thought as his heartbeat picked up. He stopped and turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets in an attempt to get them to stop shaking. A man who stood a good six inches taller than him was approaching, jaw set and eyes blazing. Ross briefly remembered Justin accidentally drenching this guy in beer and proceeding to elbow him in the face.

            “Where’s your friend?” the man asked. “I’ve got a few words for him.” His glare wrinkled his nose, which was starting to bruise.

            “Uh,” Ross said dumbly. “He’s not…here.”

            “Bullshit,” the man growled. “He was drunk off his ass. No way he could have gotten home.”

            “I put him in a cab okay?” Ross snapped. His fear was putting him on edge. “So just lay the fuck off and leave me alone.”

            “ _Excuse_ me?”

             The man cracked his knuckles, and Ross did the only thing he could think of doing at this moment. He turned on his heel and ran, ignoring the angry shout from behind him. He turned a corner and collided into someone head-on, sending them both crashing to the ground. Ross cursed under his breath and propped himself up on his hands, feeling the smooth screen of a smartphone under his palm.

            “Jesus,” the other person grumbled. He rubbed the back of his dark head of hair, blue-green eyes narrowed in a wince. “Usually when I say I ran into someone on the street, I don’t mean it literally.”

            “Sorry,” Ross said. He handed the other man the phone that was on the ground and stood up. His heart was pounding so hard he could faintly hear the blood rushing through his head.

            “Hey, are you okay?” the person Ross had run into asked, pocketing his phone.

            “Not really,” Ross said. “There’s someone—oh shit.” The man who was chasing him came into view. He stopped at the corner and made his way towards Ross slowly. Ross swallowed thickly, eyes darting around in a panic as he searched for some place to hide.

            “You,” Ross’ soon-to-be murderer barked, jabbing his finger at the man standing next to Ross. “Get out of here!”

            “Uh,” he said, raising his hands in front of him in a pacifying gesture and taking a step that placed him in front of Ross, “I’m not really sure what’s going on here, man, but you don’t need to hurt this guy. Let’s just talk this out.”

            The attacker glared at him and cracked his knuckles. Ross felt awful for dragging this complete stranger into this situation, and now they were _both_ going to get their asses handed to them on a silver platter. When the attacker didn’t stop, despite the other man’s repeated attempts to calm him down, the person Ross collided with let out a small sigh. He pushed up one of the sleeves of his flannel and proceeded to punch the angry bar goer square in the nose. Ross’ jaw hung open and his attacker let out a cry of rage. He glared at the other two men.

            “Fuck this,” he spat. Without another word (but a few drops of blood oozing from his nose, Ross noticed with satisfaction), he stormed off. Ross’ savior rubbed his knuckles and turned to Ross.

            “I’m Barry by the way,” he said. Ross snapped his jaw shut.

            “Ross,” Ross replied, still awestruck. He stuck out his hand and Barry shook it with a warm smile.

            “So why did I have to punch that guy?”

            Ross didn’t answer. He just stared wide-eyed at Barry for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter. Barry blinked. Ross laughed until his sides ached and he was doubling over, his arms wrapped around his stomach. This whole night had been insane. He could hardly believe that some random stranger he’d met by knocking both of them on the sidewalk had punched the man chasing him in the face like it was nothing. Like Ross was a friend he’d known all his life. He straightened himself, gasping for air, his cheeks sore from laughter.

            “Sorry,” he said. “I’m just having a crazy night.” He told Barry the whole situation from the beginning, watching the other man’s eyes get wider the more he heard.

            “You weren’t kidding,” Barry said.

            Ross nodded. “Thanks, by the way. You really saved my ass. How’s your hand?”

            “A little sore,” Barry admitted as he rubbed his knuckles that were still a little red from the impact. “It’s like that guy had a head full of bricks.” Ross laughed.

            “I really owe you,” he said.

            Barry considered this for a moment. “Can I see your phone?”

            Ross blinked. “Uh, sure.” He unlocked his phone and handed it to Barry. Barry tapped something into it and handed it back to him with a smile. He’d put his number in Ross’ phone, a little heart next to his name.

            “Text me later and we’ll call it even,” Barry said. Ross nodded. His cheeks felt a little warm.

* * *

 

**[Text sent to Barry <3]**

_Later and we’ll call it even_

**[Text received from Barry <3]**

_God damn it Ross._


End file.
